Emblem3
Emblem3 is an American pop band formed in Sequim, Washington, United States. The group consists of Wesley Stromberg, Keaton Stromberg, and their best friend Drew Chadwick. Originally the band was formed in 2002 as American Scholars and disbanded in 2007. December 2012, they signed with Simon Cowell's record label Syco Records and Columbia Records after finishing fourth on the second season of The X Factor USA. Their first single after being signed, "Chloe (You're the One I Want)," was released on April 15, 2013, and their debut album, entitled Nothing to Lose, was released on July 30, 2013. On June20, 2014, the band announced on their website that Drew Chadwick was leaving the band to pursue a solo career. 2012: The X Factor In 2012, Emblem3 auditioned in San Francisco for the second season of The X Factor USA, singing an original song called "Sunset Blvd", written by Drew. During bootcamp, they sang "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls and at judges' houses, they performed "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" by The Police. They were then selected to go on to live shows. Emblem3 performed "One Day" by Matisyahu during their first live show on October 31. In addition they were selected as the first group to enter the top twelve by Simon Cowell. On the second live show on November 7, the group performed a mashup of "My Girl" by the Temptations and "California Gurls" by Katy Perry with "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction as the background track. After the second live show the group was ranked sixth based on the fan votes and made it to the next week's live shows. On the third live show, they performed "No One" by Alicia Keys and were ranked fourth by the fan votes moving on to week five. On the fourth live show on November 21, 2012, they performed "Secrets" by OneRepublic and were ranked again 4th by the American public. For the fifth live show, they performed "I'm a Believer" by The Monkees and were ranked third. On the sixth live show, the group performed two songs: the first one, chosen by their mentor, was "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars; the second song, chosen by the fans in the Pepsi Challenge, was "Forever Young" by Alphaville. The group was once again ranked third overall by the fans' votes. In the semi-finals, they performed "Baby, I Love Your Way" by Peter Frampton as their own choice and "Hey Jude" by The Beatles as Cowell's choice. They were eliminated on the result show and placed fourth. Relation with Demi *Despite the fact that Emblem3 came across as hating Demi at first (due to criticism about their music), they have since then made amends and are now good friends. *The eldest member of the group, Drew Chadwick, has shown signs of having romantic feelings for the pop star as he has sung songs about her. The two 22 year olds are often shipped by Emblems and Lovatics which imply that they want a relationship to start. In the celebrity shipping universe they are often referred to as "Dreemi" or "Demew". Discography *''Nothing to Lose'' (2013) Category:Friends Category:Singers Category:Bands Category:X Factor Contestants